Nightmares
by missWATERS
Summary: Dreams and Nightmares. No just Nightmares.


**A/N: Hope you like it. This will not be a story! :'(**

(Third-person)

_~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~_

_Wind past Hermione's ears as she ran toward the castle. Harry left to go die basically. She ran in the castle to tell a professor about the bridge Neville broke. Tears streaming down her face because of injuries and lives lost. As she ran she saw a red head in front of her on the ground, Fred. More tears were streaming down her face._

_~~~~~~~~TIME PASS (HOURS)~~~~~~~~_

_Hagrid tied up by death eaters came back holding Harry in his arms. Hermione rushed out like the rest of the living people inside of Hogwarts did. She stopped and gasped. Draco stopped three steps behind her a let out a barely audible sob._

_Neville pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. Then Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and all hell broke loose again. Hermione turn to see a death eater coming straight at her. She went to garb her wand. It was gone she look at Draco's feet where it lie. Draco looked down too he tossed it to her. She began fighting the death eater. That night she had killed so many people. Finally when Harry won she collapsed._

_Harry saw Ginny almost fall off the bridge by a giant's stick he grabbed her just in time. Ron was mourning over Fred in the Great Hall. No one was around Hermione except Draco. He ran over to her and mumbled something that even she couldn't make out. _

_Draco had brought her to the Great Hall and sat there the whole night. When his parents finally came back with the minister coming to get any death eater for a senectence in Azkaban. "Draco you will be senectence to a 1 week stay in Azkaban," the Minister said as Hermione's eyes shot open._

_"Yes Minister I will take this sentence," Draco agreed. They disappeared out of Hogwarts and Hermione cried for she had lost Draco._

_~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~_

Hermione had nightmares from the day Draco left until now. She shut off her light and went to sleep the same nightmare appeared in her head.

Bellatrix writing each letter of 'mudblood' on her arm then doing the Cruciatus Curse. But this time it was the slightest bit different. This time Draco screamed at his aunt soon enough they were fighting. Hermione in her dream tried to get up and the killing curse hit her.

She woke up screaming in tears in her flat. There was knock on her door. She walked down stairs and open it. There was no one she looked down to see a note.

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_Please do not take this the wrong was but you have woken up the neighborhood form months. Pease visit the Healers in town or go to St. Mungo's hospital._

_Sincerely (one of your new best friends), _

_Pansy Parkinson _

Hermione sighed and realized she should go to St. Mungo's. She would talk to Pansy in about watching her flat. She sighed and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. The clock struck eight and she left her flat to the one across the street. Pansy's. She nocked twice and Pansy let her in.

"Pansy I got your note and I agree I need to go to St. Mungo's," Hermione said casually "but I need you to watch my flat while I am gone which I don't know how long will be. If anyone comes by tell them I am out of town." Pansy nodded.

Looking at Pansy's pictures of her and her housemate she spotted Draco in a couple. It had been months since he was due out of Azkaban. "Listen Hermione, I know you are worried but he has communicate with me. He just wants you safe and right now the minister has put him in a muggle neighborhood for a little while. Hermione I KNOW you want to keep yourself honorable but if he owls asking where you are I WILL tell him. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and disappeared to St Mungo's. The med witches said she would stay there over night for two weeks. Hermione called her boss and told him it was a health issue. The first night went by then the doctor came in and cast a spell on her so they could see her nightmare. This time the nightmare was totally different but sill bad.

Draco was sitting in his small cell in Azkaban. The guards came to get him and out of nowhere the killing curse was cast. Draco stared astonished the man that cast it slowly turn the corner and yelled "Avada Kerdavra" and Draco dropped to the floor and everything was quite.

Hermione jolted up and screamed. Tears ran from her eyes no matter how hard she tried to stop either one nothing happened. And the door opened. She saw the doctor walk in with Pansy "Miss Granger, we have good news for you," the doctor said Hermione nodded for him to continue. "We have found a cure for your nightmares…"

"But…" Hermione continued for him and Pansy looked down. She shook her head, Hermione knew that it meant there were no buts. The sent a note somewhere in the hospital and two minutes later there was a knock on the door.

When the door opened she gasped at who she saw. There stood a familiar blonde with tears running down his face. "Hermione I would have done this sooner but I couldn't put it into words, Hermione you are the smartest, most beautiful, amazing person I've ever meet. Will you take my hand in marriage? No more nightmares."

And with that Hermione couldn't form any words. She nodded as tears of joy rolled down her face. Draco took her into a passionate kiss. After that day Hermione had no mre nightmares. For every night she slept in Draco's arms.


End file.
